


Sam & Jack - Not like this

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Art, F/M, Fanart, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse





	Sam & Jack - Not like this




End file.
